Ryder Gone Missing 18
In the morning, Ryder got the pups food, and went outside and saw that it was Platinum leading the morning yoga. "Morning pups, where's Chase." "Getting his sister. She doesn't like waking up in the morning." said Duke. Then they saw Chase walking back with Kari on his back. Until Ryder's phone started ringing. "Morning Ryder here." "Hello Ryder, I help your help." "What's wrong Mr.Porter?" "Alex has been kidnapped by some men in black." "Okay we will on are way." "Thanks Ryder and I will have breakfast here for you, Katie and all of the pups." "Thanks Mr.Porter." he hanged up. "Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups to the Lookout." "Ryder and Katie needs us" They all started running to the Lookout. Marshall tripped and started rolling. "In coming" Marshall crushed into the pups. "Sorry, I tripped over something." They looked it was Ryder's old shoes that Kari always chewed on. The elevator went up and they were in gear. Katie and Ryder were waiting for them. So Ryder decided to kiss Katie while they were waiting for the pups. Once they got up there they jumped out and got into position. "Paw Patrol" and "Ninja Pups" "Ready for" "O my goodness" Chase and Platinum both said. The pups were looking at Ryder and Katie making out. Chase covered his sister's eyes. "Ryder and Katie get a room." yelled Trixie. "Trixie" the all yelled. "And Rocky you like this crazy pup." asked Platinum. Rocky just smiled, Trixie blushed when she heard that. "Take two Paw Patrol" and "Ninja Pups" "Ready for action Ryder sir and Katie." said Chase and Platinum both rolling their eyes. "Umm thanks for being here pups. We have a problem. Alex has been kidnapped." said Ryder. "Thank goodness." yelled Trixie. "Trixie!!!" they yelled again. Rocky put his paw over her mouth, "Ryder, Katie can you two speed this up a little before she say something else that's rude." "Dude and you still like her?" Zuma asked. Rocky nodded. Trixie moved his paw, and stick her tongue out to the girls and put his paw back over her mouth. "Okay we need to find Alex and see who took him. So this is a mission for all of you guys. And we can also use the Paw Packraft." said Katie. "All right Paw Patrol is on a roll. I will give your jobs when we get in the Paw Packraft." said Ryder as him and Katie went down the firepole. When they got to Mr. Porter's place, they saw food waiting for them. "Thank goodness I'm hungry." said Trixie. Rocky just laughed, so to shut him up, she licked his cheek. She looked away and smiled but Rocky licked her cheek, which made her lose balance and hang on to Rocky's tail. Which pulled him down and they landed on the floor. "Dude are you two okay?" Zuma asked. They both nodded. So after they ate then got to work. "Ryder I don't know anyone that would want to take Alex." said Mr. Porter. Chase was sniffing around and to help him they had Brandon come in. "Ummm Skye why is Brandon here?" asked Duke. "He said he wanted to help." "O yay now I can work with the guy who is dating the girl that I really care for. *sigh* And that I loved." Chase said to himself. But he didn't know that Rocky, Everest, and Crystal heard him. "Crystal, did you hear him? He still loves her." said Everest. "But he can't do anything about it." said Rocky. "I feel so bad for him." Crystal said. Then Skye walked to Chase. "Ummm Chase did you find anything." she asked. Chase looked at her, and nodded no. "Can't you use your words, we aren't little pups." Chase just stood there looking at her. "Dude I think I found something." yelled Zuma. Chase walked away from Skye. Crystal grabbed her tail, by the look of her face she was about to tackle him. Zuma and Azul were standing next to some footprints. Chase and Brandon both walked to them and started to sniff. Chase growled. "It's your father Ryder." Ryder rolled his eyes, "What does he want now from us?" The pups stood around Ryder when his pup pad started to ring. "Hello Ryder here." "Hello son, I'm just calling to tell you that you can take Alex back. He is annoying me, he is on his way now. My men are dropping him off." Then a van driving crazy threw a brown bag out the back. "You can have him. Okay Bye." When they opened the bag it was a living Alex who was bleeding from his head. Duke ran in and helped Alex. "Mr. Porter, I need to take him to the hospital after I stop the bleeding." he yelled. "I love it when he gets medical smart, its so cute." Crystal said blushing like crazy. Duke heard her, and was trying not to react. The girls smiled, while Platinum walked to her. "Sis, I don't mind you getting all lovey dovey, but can Duke pay attention to the bleeding head kid first." "O right sorry." she giggled. Mr.Porter left with Alex, heading to the hospital. "See it's not only me who thinks he is annoying." said Trixie. Rocky looked at her, and put his paw over her mouth. "Can you please shut your mouth for one minute or not say anything rude or mean." yelled Rocky. Trixie looked at him with a smile, then without a warning she moved his paw and kissed Rocky on the lips. "I love a guy who can take charge when he needs to." Trixie said then kissed Rocky again. The pups started giggling. Then Marshall started sniffing around. "I smell something." Then he ran off with only Everest and Chase behind in theirs trucks. That was a fire at Mr. Porter's restaurant. ' ' Chapter 19 "Woof Hose" Marshall yelled. Then the fire fighters came in, and Marshall's parents and brother were there. "How is this clumsy pup able to get here before us?" yelled Mavel. Marshall was to busy dealing with the fire that he didn't hear him. Then Marshall ran in to make sure no one was in there. Once he came out he nodded to Ryder that there was no one there. So Marshall with a little help from the fire department, they took out the fire. Then Marshall went back in to find out how the fire started Chase went with him. "Ryder, tell Marshall good job." said the fire fighter. "Okay I will." "Ryder, may we talk with you for a minute." said Marshall's parents. Ryder just nodded his head yes. "How did he get there before we did?" said the mother. "Well we were already outside by the hospital, and Marshall has good smell when it comes to gas and things that are burning. So he was able to do his job. And I heard that he didn't do much when he was under the fire department control." "Well no he didn't, I didn't want him there since that was my son." said the father. "No one there treated me right, and if you were my father you would have done something to stop them teasing me. But you just laughed at me like that rest of them did. Some father you are." said Marshall. "Ryder the cause of the fire was that Mr. Porter left some food on the stove and the burner was still on. But we did find a letter that you might want to see." "Okay thanks Marshall. Maybe we can talk later about this, when the pups are not with me. Bye." Ryder said as he walked behind Marshall and Chase. Inside that was a message on the wall, "Nice work son" , Chase started growling. They all left and headed back to the Lookout. At the Lookout, the pups were all playing Pup Pup Boogie. Skye started jumping like crazy, and ran in. "Skye whats up." asked Katie. "Brandon whats to take me out on a date." she yelled. All the girls jumped for joy that Marshall and Zuma lost the game. "Dude what's going on?" Zuma asked. "Brandon asked Skye on a date," said Azul. The guys all looked at Chase who didn't say a thing. Then Chase got up. "While then you better get ready." he said with a smile. Their mouths dropped. "Wait what?" said Skye. "What??" "So you don't mind?" "Why would I? You never been a date, and it's not like I have to approve of it." said Chase. The other pups were still lost. "Skye, I gave up on trying, so as long as you're happy and safe I can live with that. So go to Katie's place and get groomed up for your date." Skye stood there. Chase shook his head with a smile, "Will you go already before I get a sister on you to chase you out of here." "Did someone call me?" Kari said as she came down. "Sis, Skye is looking at me like I have three heads on my shoulders. Do you think you can scare her to Katie's grooming place for me?" "Sure I can." Kari walked to Skye and started to look at her with a blank look. Skye started to get uncomfortable, and ran off. "Hehehe that works all the time." Duke walked to him. "Ummm Chase you just gave up on her." he asked. Chase nodded. "Dude why?" asked Zuma. "Yea you and Skye always had a thing. And when you gave her that flower last year on Valentine's Day. You looked so happy." said Rocky. "I can't hold her back anymore, I was too late to tell her my feelings. Now she is dating Brandon, so instead of me feeling miserable about losing her to him. I can be happy for her." Skye was outside when she heard the pups chat. "So he gave up on me since I'm dating Brandon. Poor Chase." Skye said to herself and walked to Katie's. During the time she was there, the pups were looking after Chase. Then she came back, "Pups I'm back." They all ran to the front door to the Lookout. Skye came in with her nails done, and a pink bow on her collar, and she had makeout on. "What do you guys think?" Skye asked the pups. "Cool." said Crystal. "Brandon is a lucky pup." said Rubble. Skye looked at Chase who was looking at her with a smile. So she walked past Rubble. "Hey?" said Rubble. "Sorry Rubble, and thanks guys. What do you think Chase?" she said. Chase was looking at her smiling, his heart started to beat faster, but the more it does the more it hurts. "*sigh* You look great Skye, you really do. Good luck on your date." Chase said with a big smile. Ryder and Katie were standing there watching and so were the pups. Skye just smiled. "Thanks Chase." They can tell that she was trying not to cry. Then Brandon got there. "If you want, I can walk you to him?" Chase asked. Skye looked at him, forcing a smile. "Sure" Then they both walked out the Lookout. "Pups, Chase is taking this hard. said Ryder. "He is, you can see it in his eyes." said Duke. "Did you guys see that his heart almost popped out of his chest?" said Everest. They all nodded. Then Chase came back in, and saw that they were all looking at him. "I know you guys were talking about me, my ears were ringing like crazy. Just say it already." Chase said. "Chase we are just worried about you." said Ryder. "Ryder sir, me giving her up was the only thing I can do. She will be happy with Brandon. Even if she still has feelings for me. I saw her almost about to cry from my reaction." "So wait you know that she still has feelings for you?" asked Duke. Chase nodded. "Dude then go after her." yelled Zuma. "Zuma, please you guys all know that I'm stubborn. That's not going to happen." "Chase, we have been buddies since the day we met. Go after her, I know you still have feelings for her also, but since Brandon is dating her. Your trying to hide it. And she knows it." said Marshall. "Wait you know she was about to cry. So is that why you have make-up on your coat." Crystal said pointing to his arm that had Skye's make-up on it. Chase nodded. "I told her that I will be there for her as a friend. And that if she needs a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. And then I gave her a hug, and she started to cry. And we were only by my doghouse. So I gave her my arm to wipe her tears. Bad that Brandon saw us." Chase said looking at the door, then walked away. Kari looked at him, and followed and tackled him from the back. "What are you doing silly?" "I don't know, I want to stay up until Skye comes home. Can you stay up with me?" Kari said. "Sure I guess so." Chase said. Around ten at night, all the pups were in the Lookout still awake waiting for Skye. Then her and Brandon walked in. "I had a wonderful time with you Brandon." said Skye. "I'm glad. Do you think Chase is still up?" asked Brandon. "Yeah, I think so." she walked to the Pup Pup Boogie game and saw the pups there watching Kari fix a computer since Katie asked her if she can. The pups were all questioned since she was teaching them about the computer. "Hey guys I'm back what are you guys doing." "Dude my brain hurt. Chase how does your sister know all this?" said Zuma who was rubbing his head. "I have no idea. Hey Skye, Kari is teaching us about the computer." said Chase. "Okay, and Brandon want to talk to you." Skye said trying not to laugh from seeing her team dizzy and lost. Then they all sneaked to hear what Chase and Brandon were talking about while Skye was going to Katie to get her make-up off. "Whats up Brandon." Chase said. Brandon pinned to the floor. "What are you doing?" "Man stay away from my girl, you were late to tell her your feelings, so don't try me, or I will kill you. She loves me and only me. So I will be the one shoulder that she will be crying on." Brandon said. "While when your not here. I'm her friend and teammate. So you can't tell me what to do. Besides she help me wake up the pups in the morning. And for the state of the Paw Patrol, Skye is second in command. So we talk to each other and every time. And our dog houses are next to each other. I will be there for her and there's nothing you can do, so I if you don't mind Skye is back in the Lookout safe you can leave. Good - bye." Chase said as he got up and walked away. "This is not over Chase." "Yes it is now leave." Chase yelled. Brandon growled and left the Lookout. The pups were shocked that Chase did that, so they ran and told Ryder and Katie. Sadly Skye was in the other room taking a bath when she overheard them. Chase was with his sister, watching her fix the computer. "Do you understand now Chase?" Kari asked. "Nope still lost." "Hey Chase can we talk to you?" said Ryder. "Sure, my brain needs a break right now." Chase walked to where the others were at. "Ummm what's going on?" "The pups told what happened between you and Brandon." said Katie. "Okay and?" "Dude we can all see that you still have feelings for her." said Zuma and Azul. "I don't, I'm just protecting her. And Azul I think Zuma saying dude is rubbing off on you a little." "The girl loves me Chase." said Zuma with a smile. Azul hit him with her tail. "Again with the tail." They laugh as Zuma was rubbing his face. "Chase, do you still have feelings for Skye, and think before you answer." asked Duke. Chase stood there and looked at the floor. Then his eyes opened wide. "I...I" he started. "I still do." Chase walked away, until Skye came out. They bumped into each other. "Hey Chase." He shook his head, and saw it was Skye that he bumped into. "O hi Skye, let me guess you heard everything." Chase said. She nodded. Chase smiled and hugged her, without her knowing he kissed her cheek and walked away. "I have to check on Kari and see if she's done with the computer." He left the room. "Skye whats wrong?" asked Everest. "He just kissed me on the cheek." "What?!?!" They said. "Well we all know that Chase is not that much of a fighter, so you can't tell Brandon." said Duke. "I know. That silly pup always knows how to keep anyone on their toes." she said with a smile and blushing a little. She was watching him pick his sister since she fell asleep in front of the now fixed computer. He noticed Skye looking at him, so he smiled and winked at her. Skye started giggling. But what they didn't know was that Brandon was watching from outside. "Chase your going to pay for this." he said and ran back to the police station. Back to 16 and 17 here Next to 20 to 21 here